


The Descent Is Easy: A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork Season 2b

by MichelleMisfit, Rutherinahobbit



Series: The Descent Is Easy Artwork [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutherinahobbit/pseuds/Rutherinahobbit
Summary: Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast





	1. Episode 02x11 Mea Maxima Culpa, 02x12 You Are Not Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on their website www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to see full size images and to listen to our podcast

02x11 Mea Maxima Culpa

 

02x12 You Are Not Your Own


	2. 02x13 Those Of Demon Blood, 02x14 The Fair Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on their website www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to see full size images and to listen to our podcast

02x13 Those Of Demon Blood

02x14 The Fair Folk


	3. 02x15 A Problem of Memory, 02x16 Day of Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website fascinationandfrustration.com to see full size images and to listen to our podcast

02x15 A Problem of Memory

 

02x16 Day of Atonement


	4. 02x17 A Dark Reflection & 02x18 Awake, Arise and Be Forever Fallen

02x17 A Dark Reflection 

 

02x18 Awake, Arise and Be Forever Fallen

 


	5. 02x19 Hail and Farewell & 02x20 Beside Still Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on their website www.fascinationandfrustration.com

02x19 Hail and Farewell

 

 

02x20 Beside Still Water

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to see full size images and to listen to our podcast


	6. Season 2b Roundup & Looking Forward to Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on their website www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Season 2b Roundup

 

 

Looking Forward to Season 3

 


End file.
